The present invention is directed to reducing electromagnetic radiation emissions from electronic devices, and more particularly to reducing the exposure of a user of an electronic device to electromagnetic radiation.
Many electronic devices in use today emit electromagnetic radiation. Prolonged exposure to electromagnetic radiation is believed to cause certain illnesses, most notably cancer. It has also been determined that extended exposure to electromagnetic radiation, especially that generated by cellular telephone antennas, breaks single and double DNA strands in brain cells, reduces REM sleep (which is necessary for information processing in the brain), causes short term memory loss, and compromises the blood-brain barrier (the blood-brain barrier prevents the brain from toxic compounds, stabilizes and optimizes the viable fluids surrounding the brain).
One solution for limiting user exposure to electromagnetic radiation without reducing the use of electronic devices such as cellular telephones is to construct the electronic device so that the amount of electromagnetic radiation which reaches the user of the device is reduced. This has been accomplished in the past using a variety of shields. Shields have been used with and/or have been incorporated into electronic devices such as, for example, computers, cellular telephones, building materials, and antennas for wireless communications devices.
While limiting exposure to electromagnetic radiation, shields have certain disadvantages. The inclusion of a shield adds to the cost and weight of the device, alters the size and shape of the device, and/or makes the device bulky and inconvenient to use. Shields may also significantly negatively affect the performance of the electronic device. Typical shields include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,383 to Geller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,366 to Daniels, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,386 to Schwanke. The known devices are deficient in that they are not a lightweight, flexible, and adjustable way of reducing electromagnetic radiation emissions without significantly impacting the cost and/or performance of the electronic device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art methods and apparatus for reducing user exposure to electromagnetic radiation generated by, for example, cellular telephones and their antennas.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, an article for reducing exposure to electromagnetic radiation includes a binder having crystal powder and reflective flecks dispersed therein. The invention uses crystalline material, reflective material and fluorescent material, in combination to reduce the exposure of a user to electromagnetic radiation. These materials are distributed in a binder such as a polymer. The binder may be fluorescent and, in that case, no additional fluorescent material may be required. Other elements can further enhance the level of protection realized.
In one embodiment, the present invention is provided in the form of an antenna for cellular telephones and similar communication devices. The antenna is constructed using a molded binder of polymeric material having crystal powder, reflective xe2x80x9cflecks,xe2x80x9d and fluorescent dye dispersed therein. A conductive wire extends in the polymeric material and is connected to a source of communication signals. This antenna preferably achieves a Specific Absorption Rate (xe2x80x9cSARxe2x80x9d) which meets the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (xe2x80x9cFCCxe2x80x9d) guidelines when used with a cellular telephone.
The polymeric binder material could also be used to overcoat an existing antenna structure, either by being coated thereon or by being formed into a sleeve and slipped over the existing structure.
The fluorescent material may comprise a fluorescent dye or the binder itself may comprise a fluorescent material, in which case, the fluorescent dye may or may not be necessary. The binder may comprise a polymeric material and is preferably clear and transparent.
The crystal powder used may comprise a powder of any organic crystalline material and is preferably crystal quartz powder made from quartz crystal which may be preprogrammed with a specific frequency. The reflective flecks may comprise mylar glitter. The conductive wire, provided for receiving and transmitting communications signals, may have a linear shape or may comprise a coil of wire. The conductive wire is preferably comprised of copper alloys such as steel-copper and tin-copper alloys.
The antenna preferably includes a binder having 0.1% to 10.0% by weight crystal powder, 0.1% to 10.0% by weight reflective flecks, and 0.005% to 5.0% by weight fluorescent dye. Other elements which may be included in the device are a bulb of mercury disposed at one end of the antenna, a magnet and a crystal, included in the binder in any combination. The magnet may comprise a cobalt-samarium magnet and the crystal may comprise an inorganic quartz crystal which can be tuned to oscillate at a specific frequency.
A preferred form of the method and apparatus for reducing electromagnetic radiation emission, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of this invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.